


Hearts Diamonds Clubs Spades

by QueenValery24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenValery24/pseuds/QueenValery24
Summary: Follow Mina and Akai as they learn about a secret world hidden away from mass society. Read as they meet new friends and make difficult choices that could potentially impact the fate of both worlds.
Relationships: Akai/Rei





	1. Mina 1

_“I have done many-a-raids Sir but I have never seen anything like this. This could be the start of something revolutionary. But also terrible sir, a-“ a male voice slightly distorted with heavy breathing in between words says before being interrupted by a much louder clearer yell. “QUIET SOLDIER DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE FOR PERSONAL OPINIONS,” is the yell and I force open my eyes scared half to death._

_I look around me and see that I’m in some sort of science lab and then see the two talking people who are facing the wall. They are dressed in the uniform the soldiers on my tv often wore however the older one has a lot of scars and an eyepatch over his eye while the younger one had none. I try to move towards them but I’m strapped towards the bed and my mouth is sore so I can’t speak out. They probably heard me move as they both turn around and give me a glare. I whimper scared of the glares, not knowing the reason they were looking at me like that. The older guy walks up to me and when he’s close by grabs my chin forcing me to look into his eyes._

_“Where are my mommy and daddy,” I asked him since he wasn’t saying anything. He gives me a big smile showing how rotten his teeth were and how bad his breath smelled and whispered in my ear, “Your parents had to go on a small...trip and they left you with me. They are coming back no worries, they said that you just have to be a good girl follow my rules and all will be fine. We are going to have so much fun together.” He pats me on my head, kisses my cheek, pushes me back down on the bed and_ \- “MINA WAKE UP!”

I shoot up in my bed, clenching my heart as I stare at the cause of my rude awakening, my baby sister, Celie. She still had on her fluffy bunny pajamas and was holding Mr Rosencrantz the toy bear me and my brother Akai got for her at the fair two years ago. She grinned at me showing off her missing two front teeth and I am startled again when my alarm rings playing out ‘Joker’ by HDCS (my favorite band Heart Diamond Clubs Spades).

I turn off the alarm and glare at the little gremlin. “Why did you do that I had my alarm,” I complain and she shrugs putting her fingers into her mouth before bouncing off. I roll my eyes before looking at my clock.

5:00 am. It's time to get up since it’s the first day of senior year and I have swim practice at 5:30. I am the captain this year again and it’s going to be so awesome. I stand up, grab my towel and head off stopping by my brother’s room to check on him. He wasn’t in there which meant that he went off with Rei. It's such a common occurrence that I’m not surprised anymore. Dumb Boys.


	2. Akai 1

I hear a pebble hit my window stopping me from rolling around in my wheelie chair for the 128th time this morning/night whatever you wanna call it. I look at the time, 2:55 am. Perfect.

I put on my dad’s army bomber jacket that I stole from him a couple of years ago and grabbed my mini backpack. I open my window and step out onto the second floor roof of our three story house. I walk a few steps then crouch down grabbing onto the edge and then the side of the house climbing down. Once I’m on the ground I ran over to the motorcycle parked in the next house over.

“Hey,” my friend Rei greets me and I wave to him before climbing behind him. He hands me my helmet that he had to buy because I ride with him all the time and my parents cared for my safety. He starts the engine and I wrap my arms around his waist as we ride in silence to Bobby’s. We park in the back since Bobby loves us and once Rei is done locking up his bike, he walks up to me, putting his arm over my shoulder and we enter the diner.

There’s only one waitress and she’s dealing with three old drunk men who keep drinking. The waitresses turn around as the bell rings and flashes us a bright smile and waving us over. “ Rei, Akai hey almost thought you guys weren’t coming,” she states as she sits us down in a booth across from each other. “Hey Lisa, hows Caleb,” Rei asks and she brightens up even further as she discusses her favorite subject: her son. Lisa and Rei continue to chat while I stare at them wide-eyed before looking towards the window outside.

It’s a beautiful night, the moon is out and the stars are shining and yet it looks all bleak to me. I hate the nighttime. All the creatures are out, some the world hasn’t even discovered yet, my insecurities pile up and everything is silent and bleak. I’m brought out of my thoughts by Rei ordering us All You Can Eat Pancakes. Usually I would raise my eyebrow at the order but now I just give him a blank stare and you have to give it to him, he doesn’t even falter. Instead he gives me a soft smile and grabs my hand telling me a story involving his coworker, a missing bra and a chicken thief.

It’s a funny story but I don’t have the energy to laugh, I felt like if I open my mouth I would vomit all over the table. He ends the story and I try to accommodate him by giving him a small smile although I suspect it was more like a grimace. He gives me another soft smile and tries again and that’s how we spent the time waiting for our food, him trying to make me smile. He gradually gets more and more success until he finally startles a laugh out of me and when that happens he practically beams at me with joy. I start to feel guilty, a revolting turn in my stomach.

Rei should be home sleeping before school starts tomorrow, resting after his job ended literally two hours ago. Instead he’s here trying to make me feel better because I suffer from insomnia. My doctor declared me an insomniac at 13 and prescribed me some pills. They were helpful but lately I have been having terrible nightmares and my meds make the nightmares stronger. Weird right?! It’s some weird chemical reaction enough so that one time they made me lose blood(I lost blood in the nightmare too) during the night and I needed a three day stay in the hospital.

While my doctor finds out what’s wrong with my meds I just been not sleeping at night(doing lots of work instead) taking a couple of naps here and there. Strangely I feel more alive with naps then with a full night sleep. Rei found out about my situation and decided to help me even though I never asked him too. I would like to ask him to get some rest but the problem is that whatever magic Rei has works because I’m able to sleep at night after I’m with him and I’m just selfish enough to not stop using him. I’m brought out of my thoughts again when Lisa came back with our food.

“Enjoy I’m going to continue trying to kick them hobos out,” she says making Rei laugh and volunteer to help. She grins saying, “you’re sweet but I got this,” before making muscles and kissing them. She then goes off to accomplish her task. Rei shakes his head laughing before turning me and giving me a glare forcing me into submission to eat my food. I roll my eyes but do eat my food ignoring the nauseousness. We eat our pancakes silently developing into a competition and Rei wins eating 19 pancakes while I finish at 17.

Rei gives me another soft smile when he sees how much I ate and I can’t help feeling proud that I impressed him. We pay Lisa or well I try too Rei gets it before me. I smack his arm and pout and they both laugh at me, they both suck. “Thanks again” “Anytime” Lisa and Rei exchanged hugs. Lisa gives me a small wave and we head out. “What time is it,” Rei asks me and I show him my phone which says 3:40am.

“What should we do now school isn’t until eight and I don’t think we are getting any sleep tonight,” he asks me. I grab my mini backpack and show him the inside. Inside I have spray paint, knee and elbow pads plus a camera. It’s a testament to how well Rei knows me that he immediately knows my plan and the order of events too. “Vandalism, Roller Skating and Park sounds great,” he tells me unlocking his bike. We mount the bike and this time I get closer, hiding my face in his shoulder. His back is warm and comfy but more importantly it feels safe enough for no nightmares to appear and I dwell off to sleep.


	3. Mina 2

**** I know it’s a normal day in my household when the first thing I hear when I get downstairs is Celie screaming. I enter the kitchen and see Mom talking on the phone, Celie holding onto both her leg and Mr. Rosencrantz. She was sobbing her eyes out. I pat her head and grab a water bottle from the fridge. I see Mom sigh as she hangs up the call and stares at the screaming child on the floor.

I sit on the counter as I watch her handle Celie. Celie has been waking up very early in the morning for the past couple of days begging Mom not to leave for work. No amount of consoling, therapy or google has figured out the problem and Celie doesn’t say a word only that she doesn’t want Mom to leave. I don’t think it’s separation problems either since Mom is usually not here a lot since she has a lot of work to do for the company that Grandma gifted her two years ago.

“Mina get ready,” Mom tells me having calmed Celie a little and had her wrapped as a caterpillar cocoon on the sofa. Dad’s snoring up a storm next to her and wow how did I not notice him. I walk over and kiss him on the forehead. Mom puts in  _ Alice in Wonderland _ , Celie‘s favorite movie that hopefully puts her back to sleep. I grab my sports bag since I have swimming practice right now and soccer at 4 so bringing it is a must.

Before we leave we are interrupted by Celie, “Mommy,” she whispers staring at us. “Yes baby,” Mom replies giving Celie the look to make it quick. Celie cocks her head to the side and widens her eyes. “ **She is always watching** ,” she states deadtone and blank face.

Mom looks as freaked out as I feel but she still has the courage to ask, “ Who is baby?” Celie gives her a considerate look before looking back towards the tv never saying a word. Mom gives me a look to come with her now and I say nothing as flashes of screams, needles and evil laughter float through my mind.

  
  



	4. Akai 2

“That’s a beautiful mermaid if I do have to say so myself, Akai,” Rei tells me as he looks at the mermaid I have drawn onto the wall of the abandoned street we are in. It’s a popular graffiti spot as there are beautiful artworks and ugly ones as well.I take a step back and look at the drawing and it is a nice picture although it feels like it’s missing something. I wonder what.

I look over at Rei‘s work and say, “that's great… um what is that?” “It’s a horse,” he cries and I laugh out loud. That did not look like a horse, anything but a horse. He growls at me before tackling me against the wall and tickling my belly sides knowing I’m sensitive there. I laugh harder almost screaming and try to get him off me but we freeze when we hear the police siren. 

“Oh shit,” we whisper and try to hurry packing everything up. I turn back to the mermaid and stare at it some more. “Akai hurry up,” Rei whispers-shouts at me but I don’t give him a glance as I grab the red spray can and cross out her eyes while drawing a red heart surrounding her. 

The sirens are getting closer and I finish, grabbing Rei’s hand and running over to the motorcycle evading the cops. Rei asks, “Why did you ruin the mermaid like that?” I shrug as I hide my face again.  _ It felt right.  _

  
  



	5. Mina 3

I’m in the car as Mom drives me to swim practice. It’s a familiar ride as I have been on the swim team since I was eight years old and I’m seventeen now. Almost too old for the team as I’ll be leaving for college next year. I have been captain for the past two years and this being my final year I have to make it work while also looking for a successor. Although I don’t know if I’ll be able to. Swimming is my passion, my first love. I don’t know how anybody expects me to just give it up. 

I’m interrupted by my Mom’s cough. I take a closer look at her face and she seems so tired. “Are you ok Mom,” I ask her and she gives me a smile. “Don’t worry about me honey. Work is just hard as usual and Celie is having a lot of trouble. I'm worried about her,” she explains and I nod. “Are you excited for your senior year,” she asks me and I flash a huge grin her way. “Everyone says this is supposed to be the best year ever and I’m going for sure make it that way,” I say confidently and Mom laughs. “Don’t forget about college,” Mom reminds me and I deflate.

I may not look at it but I’m very worried about college. I have no idea what I want to major in and everyone around me seems to know. Even Akai knows and he’s the laziest person I know. Mom gives me a pat on the head. To get off the discussion at hand, I tell my mom that Akai snuck off again instantly regretting it as she bites her bottom lip murmuring, “I can’t remember the last time he slept at least eight hours.” I try to comfort her by joking, “ This is like their 50th date.” 

She smiles and says, “ I don’t know how those boys haven’t started dating yet but I’ve never seen a young couple more in love. When are you getting a boy or girlfriend Mins.” I try to hide my face in the window and she laughs. We reach the pool and I grab my bag ready for practice when Mom says one last thing to me.

“Be careful ok. You and Akai. You guys always have each other’s backs,” she advises biting her lip. It’s a weird statement but I nod just for her sake and she gives me a bruising hug before driving away. That was really weird.

  
  



	6. Akai 3

“ _ Lollipop lollipop oh mighty mighty lollipop _ ,” I sing licking my ice cream as me and Rei walked towards the park. It was 5:00 am about the time my sister, Mina, would be waking up if I were home. Rei and I just finished our skating competition and I won. We had made a bet that if I won Rei has to take Celie to the next Jewels and Joe’s concert (a band he despises, she adores) and if he won I had to eat ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next two days. Happy that I don’t have to eat this soft cold desert for the next two days of my life, we are heading off to the last part of our late night adventures.

We’ll probably hang out in the park until 6:30 and then head off home to get ready for the first day of senior year. Rei has my camera hanging around his neck and he gets it ready while I look for good places to model. I love taking photos and photography is one of my favorite hobbies but I also like to model and Rei isn’t a half bad photographer. We make it to the swing set and I pose a sexy pose against the swings no worries about children seeing because they are all asleep. 

It has become a nicer night with tiny fireflies flying around us. We take pictures for the next half hour (taking a break and playing on the roundabout also) before resting under the big old oak tree that was a favorite spot in my younger years. We stare at the rising sunset together and I rest my head against Rei’s shoulder. It’s so peaceful I could almost fall asleep here although I doubt I will after the brief nap on the back of the motorcycle earlier. 

Rei calls out my name softly and I turn my face towards him. He was so close that I could see every beauty mark, every tiny freckle and the sparks of molten gold in his chocolate eyes. I part my lips. “Yes,” I whisper, not wanting to break the moment. “Can I kiss you,” he asks and my eyes widen but I must have nodded without noticing as he leans in and kisses me.

This is my first kiss and it’s with my best friend. It felt awkward, not as the books say it feels although not as bad as people say it feels. His lips are chapped and they taste rough against mine and I have no idea what to do with my tongue but it feels _nice._ As soon as that thought crosses my head, I open my eyes (when did I close them) and push him away. “Akai wait,” Rei calls out to me but I’m already gone.

  
  



	7. Rei 1

I enter my house. It’s quiet as expected. I go up to my brother Matteo’s room and wake him up. “Ugh I don’t wanna go to school,” he groans and I chuckle. “Well you have too. It’s the first day of freshman year for you and senior year for me. Hurry up,” I urge him and he pouts, raising his bleary eyes at me. I mess up his already messy hair and he groans before pushing me away and running towards the bathroom. He trips letting out a pathetic “owie”. 

I’m hit with so much love and affection for my brother that I leave before I do something stupid like chase after him and smother him to death. Once I’m ready wearing my usual black jeans and white shirt plus my leather jacket (I’m such a rebel), I make some cereal for the both of us before grabbing the medicine in the bathroom. 

I head to Melinda’s room and see her already up and about staring outside. “Mom take this and hurry up you need to take us to school,” I say softly not knowing the mood she could be in. She growls at me before trying to swipe the medicine out of my hand. Aggressive then, great. 

“Mom you need to take this,” I plead and she scoffs turning her head to the side. “How do I know you're not trying to poison me,” She screeches before trying to grab my throat. I dodge and force her onto the bed kicking and screaming before forcing the pill down her throat. She kicks me in the gut and scratches my cheek before letting out a howl and hiding under the bed. 

I turn to the full length mirror and see a bright red scratch on my cheek. What an amazing start to my first day. I shake my head and grab my phone calling Anna, my mom’s head nurse. Once Anna is aware of the situation and I had put a lock on my mother’s door, I head downstairs. Matteo is ready wearing the uniform ninth to eleventh graders are supposed to wear but he is facing away from me.

I grab his chin, turning his face towards me and his eyes are red and puffy suggesting he has been crying. I then saw a bruise on his neck,  **and she had hurt him** . I growl, all ready to go upstairs and fight Melinda not caring that she’s sick because she hurt the most precious being to me and there’s no forgiveness for that.

This is a new development because I have always been the one to deal with her as I don’t let Matteo have any interactions with her. He knows that for his own safety so I must have not closed the cage correctly last night.I start to pull away but he whimpers and I finally give him the hug I have been longing for all day, breakfast all but forgotten. _Just 180 more school days, 286 normal days and then I’m taking Matteo from this hell. Nothing is going to keep us here._ Akai’s distraught face flashes through my mind. _Absolutely nothing._


	8. Mina 4

**** “Thanks Stacy,” I say before walking towards my house. Stacy has been on the team for three years now and she drops me off after practice since I don’t have a car yet. Swimming was great today and I feel so ready for today but now to get this chlorine off me. I see Akai climbing up the scale of the house and I shake my head, dismissing him to deal with later. 

When I enter Celie is sleeping on the couch and Dad is cooking breakfast.

“Morning Dad,” I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. “Morning princess, how was practice,” he asks. “Awesome I cannot wait for this school year,” I say and we fist bump. I head upstairs and get ready. Since I’m a senior I don’t have to wear a uniform anymore. I put on my dark blue jeans, a floral shirt, flats and once my hair is clean, I leave it down. Nice and casual, no makeup except my signature red lipstick. I walk outside and see Akai. 

He’s wearing a green polo shirt and brown trousers with brown shoes. He’s such a rich kid. I skip towards him wrapping my arm around him and he jumps. “How was your  _ date with Rei,”  _ I tease and he blushes before stomping off downstairs without me. I crack up and follow him. Once we finish our breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast, we get into Dad’s car and drive off. Celie was in the back along with Akai still in her pajamas, sleeping. 

“Everything ok bud your pretty quiet back there,” Dad asks and Akai startles. This is pretty weird. Akai is usually singing or talking but he has been quiet all morning. I wonder what happened. “All good Dad,” he mumbles and turns back to the window. Something had to have happened.

“There’s going to be a surprise when you get home,” Dad informs us and we look at him, surprised.  _ What kind of surprise?  _ We don’t ask him though since Dad is pretty hardcore and won’t tell us anything even if we get on our knees and beg.

He is very strong against our attacks, having been the one to raise us while Mom worked long jobs. We arrive at our school,Ridgeport, and head out. “Good luck guys,” Dad states before driving off. “This is going to be a _great_ first day,” Akai and I say at the same time in two completely different tones. This was the start of a brand new adventure.

  
  



	9. Akai 4

Mina is holding onto my arm when I’m forced backwards as something  _ attacks  _ us. I don’t freak out since I see afterwards that the attacker is just Mina’s best friend. They squeal each other’s name as if they haven’t seen each other in years even though they had a sleepover two nights ago.  _ I will never understand girls. _

I lower my head to look at the floor wishing once more that I had put on a hoodie and not a polo shirt. I didn’t even bring my wireless headphones since I forgot to charge them last night and this first day is going to be a disaster without them. I shiver as I’m reminded again of the feel of Rei’s lips on mine. This day has already been a disaster . I look up and spot a pretty blonde with ruby red lips and admittedly big boobs. I smirk and stride over towards her. 

I may have only gotten my first kiss last night but I’ve always been a charming young man. I have been stalling for the right time or girl, apparently giving hints of an attraction to Rei along the way and it’s time for that to stop. I never reach the pretty blonde however, as something grabs my arm and pushes me into the janitor’s closet. “Owie,” I murmur rubbing the back of my head where I hit it when I landed ungodly on the floor. I look at my attacker ready to file a complaint. 

“Sabrina, what are you doing,” I laugh nervously staring at the furious 4 foot 11 brunette. She looks nice today (as always), wearing a black and white polka dotted skirt, knee length black boots and a grey belly top showing off the piercing she got last summer. Her hair is in a pixie bob with a blue headband at the top that matches her eyes. Sabrina gives me a glare before pinching her nose, the action highlighting her million freckles and ending off with the longest sigh known to mankind. 

“What are you doing,” her sweet, honey voice dripping with threats of physical harm and I’m not scared. Sabrina is a threatening individual to everyone else but she’s my best friend and would never hurt me. I think. “What do you mean,” I ask finally getting up from the floor. “You’re walking around like a sad pathetic puppy on the first day of school and you were going to go talk to Olivia knowing that I don’t like her,” she states pacing around the closet. Olivia? The pretty blonde? How was I supposed to know that was her? 

Besides Sabrina hates everyone in this school probably everyone in this whole town so I don’t see much distinction. “Sabrina we have talked about this,” I say sighing as I walk in front of her. “Ugh stop acting so stupid, you’re giving me stress and blemishes,” she finishes bluntly but weakly as I start laughing. 

Sabrina has a problem with speaking what she means and she also has a huge inferiority complex so I take the words that come out of her mouth with a grain of salt. She is just worried about me which is why I decide to tell her what happened. “Rei kissed me last night,” I whisper almost afraid of the consequences that saying that out loud could have. All Sabrina does however, is raise an eyebrow (I’m jealous that I can’t do that) and laughs.

“Why are you laughing,” I whine. She doesn’t answer. “Rei kissed me! He’s a boy! I like  _ girls.  _ People of the female opposite gender of mine. They have boobs and vaginas. Not that if you don’t have a vagina you can’t be a girl, support all the way, but I like  _ girl girls, _ ” I say flailing my arms around. Sabrina laughs even harder, her eyes crinkling. “My first kiss was with a boy, one of my best friends,” I murmur sadly and that is when Sabrina finally stops laughing.

She gives me a contemplative look before pushing me to the floor once more. “Sabrina-,” I start to complain but I’m interrupted by her getting on my lap. This isn’t the first time she has done this as Sabrina can be weirdly affectionate sometimes but this is strange even for her. She grabs my face with her small dainty manicured hands and she kisses me. _What is going on today with all these kisses. It’s my second “first”kiss of the day._

Sabrina is a meticulous planner so I know she has to have a plan for this so I follow along with the kiss. This kiss isn’t as awkward as the one with Rei because Sabrina takes complete control over it, her dominant personality coming out always. I don’t really feel anything except the gross saliva we are exchanging through our tongue war (Sabrina again winning over me) and the way Sabrina bounces on top of me. She has her hand inside my shirt when the door opens up and we turn to see Bob the Janitor. He glares at us and we stick our tongues out at him.

There is no mutual love between us and Bob. He doesn’t say anything however and quickly grabs the mop mumbling about naughty teens and STDs all that good stuff along with curse words. It really is a surprise that he hasn’t been fired yet but I don’t question the principal’s decision. Sabrina and I look at each other once he leaves and laughs. 

“There you go, your first kiss with a fellow  _ girl girl,”  _ Sabrina states giggling and I roll my eyes. So that was her plan. “Thanks,” I state anyway and she gives me a gummy smile, helping me off the floor. This is why Sabrina is my ultimate best friend. We just know each other and it never gets awkward between us even though Sabrina does act weird a lot.

We go outside as it is 7:55 and class starts in five minutes. I’m going to AP Stat while she has AP Lit but we decide to walk together anyway even though the classes are completely opposite of each other. We walk to mine since it’s closer and before I entered the room, Sabrina stops me. 

She cradles my cheek and tells me, “It’s ok Akai,” before grabbing my cheek roughly and tugging it around. She finishes with a boop to my nose before turning around and striding towards her class. It’s been such a weird day and it’s not even eight yet.

  
  



	10. Mina 5

It's the third period and I’m in AP Studio Art right now. I’m the first one in the class, even the teacher is not here yet. My first period class, AP Politics was so amazing even though all we did was go over the syllabus. The teacher, Ms. Flinski was super young and was filled with bright energy. I’ve always found politics fascinating and the discussions stated in the syllabus along with Ms.Flinski is going to be a great first period. 

This class however, isn’t going to be pretty. Only reason I’m even considered for AP in this class is because none of the students from last year did any work. I’m a teacher’s pet so she pushed me along even though I cannot draw for shit. I probably should go change it but before I could, the door opens. In walks in Mr.Raynelli laughing along with Rei?

“I’m glad you had a good summer, my boy,” Mr.Raynelli booms. He has been around for a couple of years now but this is my first year having him. He’s a pretty beefy and fat white man with no hair but i have heard from previous students that he has a heart of gold. Mr. Raynelli greets me before opening the door, letting the other students in. Rei sits down in the seat next to me and we sit in silence.

Rei was my first friend besides Akai, we met when we were five and Rei was six. We became best friends, often called, “The Three Musketeers,” and that lasted until tenth grade. In ninth grade we were already splitting apart but we officially split the year after when Rei became involved with a gang member, got caught and went to juvie. Akai and Rei were still best friends (they wrote back and forth letters throughout Rei’s juvie time) but I was never able to forgive him.

Rei is a dangerous person with many secrets. He’s not a bad guy but he isn’t a good one either. “Good morning students. First things first, I have a couple of announcements,” Mr. Raynelli announces as we all turn towards him. “Where you guys are sitting will be your permanent seat for the year. You will have too for your final, work together with your partner. It will be worth fifty percent of your grade,” Mr. Raynelli finishes and all the students groans. I turn to face Rei. He has a blank stare on his face. _Great, I’m partnered with a probable psychopath for a whole year._

  
  



	11. Akai 5

You would think that after four years of this hell hole, that I would get used to the disaster that is lunch, but nope, surprises me every time. My school’s food options aren’t half bad but the cafeteria hall is the worst.I don’t have many friends. I have two best friends and a sister. I don’t even have friends in my drama club after school as I tend to avoid them during the day. Theater kids are actually highly aggressive and some of the biggest snobs I know but I love acting so I deal with it.

I stare at the tables trying to find a place to sit. Unfortunately, Sabrina has lunch next period and Rei who does have lunch with me doesn't come to the cafeteria. I would go sit with him but I kinda don’t want to. I see my sister, Mina, and she waves me over but I give her a grimace and a head shake. I love Mina, to death, she’s the sun to my moon and all that but if I have to spend an entire period listening to her friend’s squeaky voice, I’m going to kill myself. Not like I haven’t already tried. I violently shake that thought away. I can’t think about that.

Something knocks on my shoulder and I almost drop my greasy bacon pizza and chocolate milk. I turn around and I see Aaron Cocklin’s laughing back as he walks away with his buddies. I’ve known Aaron since elementary school and he was pretty cool back then but now he’s 200% pure asshole. I glared at him until I noticed Lindsey Stirling taking a picture of me and laughing. I hate this goddamn school. This day is the worst.

“Hey Akai,” a small voice says from above me. I open my eyes and see Rei’s face. I’m laying down outside to soak up the sun in the courtyard and Rei found me. I think about sending him away but then I internally kick myself. Rei is my best friend. I’m sending the worst message in the world to him with my actions. I’m the worst. “Hey,” I say softly and pat the grass next to me but he sits opposite of me. We stare at each other in silence. I guess it is up to me. “Listen Rei-,” I start but he interrupts me. “Akai, it’s ok-,” Rei tries to speak but I interrupt him right back.

“Listen to me! Thank you. I’m so sorry for the way I have been treating you all day. You’re my best friend and quite honestly I treated you like shit. You are so strong and amazing and brave and talented and you’re bound to make a difference wherever you are stationed in life. Any man would be lucky to have you,” I tell him and he almost hugs the life out of me. I let the hug last for a moment before pushing him back. “ **I would be lucky to have you**. However I don’t like boys,” I state looking into his eyes to make sure he gets it. Rei gives me a wary look and quietly asks, “Are you sure?” This is where I pause. The truth is, no I’m not.

Even more of a truth, Rei wasn’t my first kiss. I lied to everyone(except Mina, she was there) including myself. My actual first kiss has been successfully suppressed enough that I barely remember it. All I see is flashes of rough hands, chapped lips, slick laughter, a mouth piercing that cut my lip and-no! I don’t think about that.

‘Breathe 4 times inside, 5 times outside’. Doing my therapist’s mantra eventually gets me out of my thoughts. I turn to Rei and I see him waiting patiently. I am filled with great relief. Rei knows how stuck I get in my head. I don’t know where I would be without him. I wonder how I never noticed that he liked men. I think back to his earlier question and I give him a fake nod and smile.

Rei may know me but he doesn’t know all of me. No one does, not even myself. Rei gives me a small smile before laying down next to me to soak up the sun. I stare at him, ignoring the pang in my heart. It’s easy to do so, having felt this pain everyday for the past three years. I’m practically a pro now.


	12. Sabrina 1

I can feel it. She’s coming. I stare at the red heart on my hand. I don’t have much time. I turn to stare at Akai and that rebel boy, Rei, as they enter the school. I curl my lip and barely give Rei a glance.  _ I’ve never liked dogs.  _ I look at Akai and he’s dying of laughter at whatever the mutt said.  _ Oh Akai, I wish it wasn’t you. _

  
  



	13. Rei 2

Eighth period has just ended and with that, my first day of senior year is finally over. It has been a weird day. I kissed Akai and we had a talk deciding to just stay friends. At first, I was relieved that I wasn’t losing him. It hit me once we separated that Akai rejected me and I had to skip sixth period English. I went outside to smoke and calm down a little.

I didn’t cry, I ran out of tears ages ago. After I took the mandatory moment, I quickly wrote that down as another fact of my life. I got rejected by my best friend of twelve years and crush of six years. I’ll be alright and Akai will stay my best friend. Nothing has changed. It was probably for the better however, as Akai would have never come with me once I left this damn town in 285 days.

I sit on the railing and pull out my lighter. Fire has always fascinated me. Everyone hates fire and views it as a monster of destruction. They are blinded by the heat and smoke and don’t realize the inner beauty of fire. They don’t see the vulnerable part. Fire acts bigger than it actually is to hide its fragile beauty. I put my index finger in the fire and let out a sharp owie, followed by a giggle.

The burn disappears quickly. My father’s face covered in flames puts out the smile on my face. I put my finger in my mouth even though the burn is gone. I can still taste the heat and it fills my tastebuds wonderfully. A scream that no humans can hear (luckily I’m not human) pops up from the forest.

I feel my teeth and fangs come out. The scream was a cry of fear. There’s another scream again, and I shift and run off to the forest. I guess I am my father’s son after all is the last thought that crosses my mind before I can’t think anymore.


	14. Mina 6

Today has been such an amazing and interesting day, as I predicted. After Rei and I were made partners in class, (that wasn’t such a happy moment) I had the rest of my classes with all my friends. AP Lit is going to be hard but I’ll get through it. I can’t believe I have three AP’s this year. Stats is going to be tough and the Forensic teacher gave birth and I have a substitute for half the year. The bell rings and I grin, leaving my class. Today was good. I text Akai, telling him to meet me at my locker. I got a text, sixth period, that soccer practice was cancelled for the day since Coach was sick. 

The after school activities started two weeks from now so I decided to walk home with Akai. I lean against my locker watching the students leave and looking around for Akai. He however still finds the way to spook me. 

“ _ Jesus, _ you’re like a ghost,” I whisper clutching my chest. Akai rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever you say, Thing 2.” We call ourselves Things 1 and 2 from Dr. Seuss’  _ Cat in the Hat  _ series. I give him a grin, wrapping my arm through his. Our house isn’t that far, it’s like a fifteen minute walk. Akai moves me in the opposite direction, further inside the school. I raise an eyebrow at him but he ignores me(he’s just jealous he can’t do the same).

We go up to Matteo, Rei’s younger brother. “Hey Mattie, what are you still doing here,where’s Rei,” Akai asks and Mattie shrugs. “He was supposed to pick me up from 9th period but he hasn’t shown,” Mattie mumbled and Akai frowned. I don’t really know if Rei acts like this so maybe this is normal but from the way Akai is acting it isn’t. Akai takes out his phone and Matteo quickly stops him. 

“Don’t worry about me. I called Mom already. He must have got caught up,” Mattie hurriedly explains and Akai stops his actions in order to calm Mattie down. We hear a honk and there’s Matteo’s mom outside. She looks out of it. 

“Are you going to be ok,” Akai questions and Matteo furiously nods before hurrying away. That was weird. “I don’t trust her,” Akai mumbles and I agree. They drive away and we start our walk. We walk in silence for a bit before I can’t take it anymore. “Akai, what happened today on your date with Rei,” I questioned and he stiffens, turning towards me with panicked eyes. “Nothing,” he replies back but I don’t accept that answer. I widen my eyes and he gives in three seconds later as per usual. 

“He kissed me,” Akai mumbles and I gasp. I was not expecting that. “Akai, that’s-,” I start to say but he interrupts me before I can figure out the correct word to use. “Don’t say it. We talked and I clearly stated to him that I’m not straight,” Akai says firmly before walking ahead leaving me staring at empty air in confusion.

He’s not straight. I skipped ahead to catch up with him. “Akai, it’s okay. I may not like the bastard but he’s alright. Rei isn’t Steven,” I tell him softly but Akai doesn’t reply. I open my mouth to continue speaking when Akai turns towards me. He isn’t crying but that look in his eyes is the look of a person utterly defeated. A vulnerable animal. I shut my mouth because I know when something is too much. I grab at his hand, interlocking our fingers and he gives me a small smile. 

“You’ve changed much from the wild girl I met in the forest,” he tells me and I grin brightly at him. “I know and a lot of it is  **not** thanks to you,” I tell him and he laughs. God, I love this kid. We hear a growl behind us and we turn around to see- oh shit. It’s our neighbor, Mr.Jenkins, dog. The problem? I thought they killed that dog because it got rabies. 

The dog is snarling and growling at us and he runs towards us. “Run,” Akai yells as we drop hands and run across the street and into the forest we were walking next too. We jumped up the fence( Akai needing help) and ran deeper inside the forest. I look behind me to see the dog somehow ram down a part of the fence to the ground and continue to chase us. How in the world?

We run for a bit more and in my haste, I don’t see the loose branch on the ground. I drop to the floor and the dog leaps into the air, ready to pounce on me. I cower in fear but before it could reach me, Akai smacks it in the face, hard, with another branch. The dog falls and doesn’t get up again. We stare at it, my heart trying to race out of my chest.

“Well that was fun,” Akai says and I turn towards him, still on the floor, with the hardest glare I could muster. Akai picks me up and I pull him far away from the dog. I don’t trust it not to get up again. Once we are far away from the dog, I look around. We are in the middle of the forest and I don’t know the way out.

“There’s no signal,” Akai states looking at his phone. “So, what do we do now,” I ask and he shrugs. “I think there should be a ‘help shack’ somewhere nearby,” he says and I nod in agreement. Our town has a lot of beloved pride in our 7000 sq feet forest but seventeen years ago, 70 students and school officials disappeared on a school camping trip in the forest. They just vanished into thin air and were never to be seen again. The town mayor at the time decided to set up these ‘help shacks’ all around the forest in case someone ever got lost in the forest. 

We start walking forward or backward? I was never good at directions. We were walking for about five minutes when we heard a howl close by. “Are you kidding me! First a rabid dog and now a wolf. There aren’t even supposed to be wolves in this forest,” I whisper- scream. Akai, because he is a dumb boy, starts heading in the direction of the howl. “What are you doing,” I ask him, staying in my spot. I’m not going to be eaten alive by a wolf today.

“He’s whimpering. He must be in trouble or something,” Akai tells me before running off. “You’re not a wolf-whisperer and it could be a girl,” I cry out before chasing after him. I love this boy but he is out of his mind.

***

I catch up to Akai and see him pulling at a tree that has fallen on the ground. I inch closer and see the wolf that was howling. It’s not a wolf but a huge big black dog with scary red eyes. It’s paw is stuck beneath the tree. I go over to help but something to the right catches my attention. 

There is a female human wearing a white robe and just lying on the ground. Is this the owner? I head over to the female and clutch my heart. The female, she’s dead! She has huge tears on her dress and a hole in her chest, demonstrating her open insides and missing heart. Her eyes, left wide open, had looks of shock and pain in them. Her entire face was lifeless(like she had the soul sucked out of her) and she had two red hearts on both sides of her cheek.

I turn to Akai who has freed the dog and is now cuddling it and wrapping its paw in bandages. “Can you stop paying attention to the dog?! There is a dead body on the floor and  _ that dog _ probably killed her,” I cry out and Akai glares at me.

As does the dog. “No he didn’t,” Akai snaps at me and coos at the dog. What is wrong with this boy,  _ there is a dead body!  _ I turn back to the body to see it sinking into the floor. What?! I rush over to try and save the body but I’m too late and it’s gone. I fall down hard on the floor, pounding it, in search of maybe hitting flesh. I hit no flesh, just plain hard ground. I stare up at Akai as he is now standing up with the dog hovering by its side. 

The dog is so large, it reaches up to Akai’s shoulders and he is 5ft 8. Before I can get up, I feel the floor around me( not reaching Akai and the dog) start to shake and break into pieces. There’s a flash and the floor officially breaks. “Agh,” I yell, grabbing onto a little cliff that was formed when the hole was made. 

“Mina,” I hear Akai yell and he’s right there holding his hand out to me and standing on the edge. I try to grab onto it but I miss and the cliff breaks. The last thing I see is Akai’s heartbreaking face before I’m surrounded by darkness. 

  
  



	15. Mina 7

Falling hurts. A lot. Especially falling from some unknown hole that popped out of thin air. I fell for what felt like hours until I finally reached the ground. I haven’t managed to get up yet or even open my eyes because if I do much as twitch, I get a spaz attack. I finally open my eyes and the first thing I see is green grass. Which I shouldn’t. Because I was in a forest that just had dead autumn leaves on the ground. Not green grass.

I fell into a hole and the last thing I saw was Ak- I quickly stood up ignoring the aching pains of my body. I give a quick glance at the green grassy land before looking up at the sky which was light blue, almost a beautiful sunny day. I just fell through a hole and my brother is nowhere to be seen. _Am I dead?_ I get my answer five seconds later when a hole opens up in the sky (seriously wtf) and my brother plus the dog fall from there. 

The dog grabs hold of my brother and somehow floats them down the rest of the way.  _ That is not even remotely fair. _ They land and Akai spots me and runs over to me, giving me a crushing hug that ouch! Hello again pain! He quickly lets go and gives me a sheepish grin but I shrug it off. 

The dog then starts making weird noises like it’s going to throw up and I back away. I don’t want it to land on me. It started to spasm uncontrollably and I hid behind Akai looking out cautiously. A bright light starts to replace its figure and where the dog used to be, Rei was now in its place and omg he's naked.

“Rei,” Akai cries out and Rei gives us a sheepish grin before closing his eyes and his clothes somehow reappear on his body. “Sorry about that, my clothes don’t stay when I transform,” he explains and how in the world is that a normal statement.  _ There is no other explanation, I have to be dead.  _

_ “ _ WHAT IS GOING ON,” Akai yells out marching over to Rei. I stay in place, half afraid the dog whatever is gonna come back and half feeling the start of a panic attack.  _ I don’t think you get panic attacks when you're dead. Ha. This was not at all how I was expecting my first day to go.  _ “I can explain,” Rei says trying to confront Akai with placating hand gestures. He doesn’t glance at me. Which is fair, since there is no love lost between us.

“I certainly would hope so. How does a person turn into a dog? And where even are we? What about the body,” my brother says glaring at Rei. I turn around to see a beautiful green forest just a couple of steps away.  _ This new forest has something to do with Rei being a dog and the body. _ I turn back around to see that Akai has calmed down a little and that they are both waiting for me on the floor. 

I tuck myself into Akai’s open legs. Being close to my twin is a comfort that I have taken advantage of a lot. “First things first, you have to promise to tell no one of this. Not even your own family,” Rei starts off with a dark look on his face. Akai instantly nods but I hesitate. What if he tells us something bad? Rei senses my hesitation and does something I never expected of him. He begs.

“Please,” he practically whimpers. I end up nodding in shock. This is big.

“Ok so. Everything starts about 1000 years ago. Really it begins-,” Rei tries to say before I interrupt him with a, “1000 years ago!” “Please don’t interrupt me,” he asks and I mime my mouth zipped up. “Right. 1000 years ago is where it really matters. Humans have been kept unaware that they aren’t the only sentient beings on this planet. That the supernaturals they called fake were actually real and living alongside them. The creatures had to pretend to be humans as chaos would erupt if the truth was ever to get out. Everything was ok until one night,” Rei explains getting up to pace around. He has always liked action and moving around as he talked.

“What happened,” Akai motions Rei to go on. Rei sighs, grabbing a fistful of his hair. “ I don’t know much ok. Probably only a little bit more than you. After all this was decades ago, centuries before I was even a thought in my parents head. And it’s not like we have written history anywhere. All I know is that humans somehow found out and they got scared of us. Fear is a very powerful motivator so they started attacking the creatures. Going into the villages and doing horrible things to the people. Things that made the Salem Witch Trials and the Holocaust seem like child’s play. The supernatural side tried to keep the peace but they could only take so much. War was on the verge of happening when we were saved,” Rei pauses, bending down to pick up some grass.

“Saved,” I questioned. “Saved,” he confirmed. “Supernaturals may have better senses than humans but humans are pretty resilient. It would have been massive destruction all around if war had actually happened,” Rei explains, sitting back down. “So how were you saved,” Akai questioned, tapping my back so that I could get off of him. I stand up and he moves over to Rei, resting a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

“ **She** showed up. The Red Queen. No one has ever seen her real face, don’t know what creature she is, and doesn’t even know if she is still alive(although they are rumors) but everyone has heard her actions. She teamed up with the top wizards and somehow managed to end the oncoming war by erasing humans’ knowledge of the supernatural world and separated us into a different part of the world that humans are not able to reach by themselves which is where we have stayed for the last 1000 years,” Rei finishes. We sat in silence for a while. 

This whole story is fucking crazy but for some reason, I believe him. “Why did you never tell me,” Akai asks softly and I look into his eyes. They were shining bright. Rei’s eyes widens and he goes over to comfort Akai as I turn away. Makes sense to me. We used to be best friends but a secret world doesn’t sound like something a kid would be allowed to talk about, especially with what happened with the previous and the current government. Although Akai would have never told, it is still a safety precaution. It still leaves a bunch of questions though. I turn back around to see them locked in an embrace.  _ Dumb boys.  _

“So what exactly are you,” I question, interrupting their moment. “ I am a Hellhound,” Rei answers back shyly. Akai jumps up in excitement, grabbing Rei’s face harshly. I wince in sympathy. “Wait really?! Your one of those creatures in the Greek Mythology? Oh my god do you know what this means? Does Hades exist? Cerberus? The Furies? Are there others? Where is The Red Queen right now? Do the people here view her as a cryptid? What creatures do exist? Do you have powers? Wait, that's right, you can turn into a giant dog,” Akai rambles on and he probably would have continued if Rei didn’t smush his cheeks together stopping him from talking. 

“I’ll tell you more later but right now we have to figure out how to get out of here. Is that ok with you,” Rei asks and Akai awkwardly nods since his cheeks are still being smushed together. “Do you know the way out of here Rei,” I ask him and he shakes his head no. “My parents moved out of here to human earth when I was 4 and Matteo was like 3 months old. We have never been back and I can’t even tell you where we are right now,” he answers. Well, that’s depressing. “Why haven’t you come back,” I question and he gives me a nervous look and doesn’t answer. How...suspicious. I glare at him but he gives me a bored glance having gotten over his previous nerves. 

“We could try searching around. If we hurry, we should find something before dark,” Akai offers trying to keep the peace as he is warrant to do if we are ever in his company together. Rei makes a little smug smile and walks ahead, Akai scrambling after him. I grudgingly go after both of them. We enter the forest I spotted earlier (what is it with all these forests). I keep my eyes on Rei instead of looking around like Akai is doing.

He didn’t answer any of mine or Akai’s questions. He’s not telling the truth about something and I’m going to find out what that something is. “So…,” Akai draws when we take a break. I swat at a fly that landed on my arm. These flies are much bigger than the ones at home but just as annoying. “Does BigFoot exist? Or Nessie,” Akai questions and me and Rei groan in unison as Akai laughs. “It’s a valid question,” Akai cries out trying to defend himself although he ruins his argument with all that laughter. Rei rolls his eyes and moves forward, not answering. “Rei, tell me something I’m bored,” Akai whines and they start to chase each other around. I hear a sound of movement from behind me and I jumped in fear.

I turn around waiting for something to attack me from the bushes where the sound came from. Something jumps out and- oh! It’s just a cute little bunny. I drop to the floor holding out my hands towards the little bunny. It’s so cute. It is white all over except for its eyes which are black. It gets closer and bites my hand harshly with big carnivorous teeth that don’t match its tiny body. I try to shake it off but it holds on tighter and tighter. I finally smack it against the tree and it let’s go. It lays there dead.

I cradled my hand to see it all bloodied. Holding it hurts. A lot. “Goddamn. Even bunnies aren’t safe in this world. Or not bunnies I guess,” I murmur looking around. I can deal with the pain(it’s not the first time I got bitten. Celie still loves to bite after all) but I can’t hear the boys anymore. “Akai...Rei,” I called out. Silence. “This isn’t funny guys,” I try once more. 

No answer. I hear another movement in the bushes. I feel like I’m in a horror movie and I slowly turn my head. I see an army of demon bunnies with unnatural teeth run out from the bushes. Chasing after me. “Shit,” I cry out before running off in the opposite direction. Today is just not my day!

***

I have been running for 15 minutes. I lost the demon bunnies 10 minutes ago but still I ran to ensure our distance. I have no idea where I am now( not that I was sure before but at least then I had company). It’s very foggy now and I can barely see a thing. “Hello, anyone,” I call out. An arrow to my head answers my question. “Fuck,” I say jumping to the right. That arrow just barely missed me! Two inches closer and I would be dead.

I feel something or someone push me hard into the tree. “Owie,” I murmur holding my bleeding hand(from being attacked by the bunny, it is bleeding less now). My head really hurts. I wouldn’t be surprised if I have a concussion. I open my eyes to see a girl in front of me holding me by my throat against the tree. She has pure white hair, big sunglasses covering her eyes, gloves long enough to cover three quarters of her arm, two antennas coming out of her head, a scorpion tail and when she opened her mouth two tiny fangs appeared. She is beautiful. And dangerous as evident by her arrow and squeezing of my throat.

“Who are you,” she asks growling and squeezing my throat harder. I don’t know how she expects me to answer when she is freaking choking me! “ANSWER ME! Or else,” she threatens and I try to choke out an answer. “I can’t,” I wheeze. “Oops,” she giggles (such a pretty sound but morbid action) loosening her hold on my throat but not letting go yet. She leans closer to me and smells my hair. 

“You’re human,” she murmurs, sounding shocked. I pushed her away. “This Human has a name! I’m Mina,” I snarl at her. A scream happens near our location. It’s a scream of distress. Without thinking, I ran towards the scream. “Hey, wait,” the pretty girl tries to order me but I ignore her and run off.

  
  



	16. Akai 6

“Shit,shit,shit,” I muttered, clutching my hair harshly. “How COULD WE LOSE MINA,” I shout pacing back and forth. “Shoot. I am so dead when I get home. Dead, dead dead dead,” I can’t even hear the words coming out of my mouth anymore. My body is feeling way too floaty and my vision is getting blurry. I am so out of it that I don’t notice when Rei gets in front of me. He smushes my cheeks together and hums the ‘itsy bitsy spider’ lullaby. Children's rhymes are very soothing to me. I breathe in four seconds. I hold my breath for seven seconds and I exhale for eight. I do this two more times and I’m finally calm. 

Rei gives me a small smile and he goes back into his previous position on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed. “What are you doing,” I ask him. I walk over to him and bury my head in his shoulder. He smells like a cedar tree. It smells good. “I’m sensing her,” he says. “Sensing,” I question.

“Yeah. As a HellHound, my nose is very sharp. I’m sniffing for her around the forest,” he explains and I gasp in excitement. “That is  **so cool!** Rei, you’re so cool,” I tell him giddily. My best friend is a supernatural creature. How awesome is that! Rei blushes and I wonder why for a moment before remembering that I rejected him not even seven hours ago and yet here I am practically on his lap. This is not the way I should be acting.

Before I could apologize he pushes me off him(gently) and gets to his feet. His face is deadly serious. “What’s wrong,” I half question, half panic. “I found Mina but she’s not alone. The Hearts are here,” Rei whispers. “The Hearts? Who are they,” I ask, watching as fear fills every part of Rei’s face. “Trouble,” Rei whispers before we hear the deafening sound of a scream followed by trumpets.

  
  



	17. Mina 8

“Hey, can you wait,” I hear the girl chasing me call out before she jumped and pounce directly on me. “Owie,” I murmured. I hit my chin. The sheer amount of violence that has been directed towards me in this one evening is insane. “Can you be more careful,” she hisses into my ear and I snarl right back at her. “Be careful?! You’re the one who jumped on me,” I cry out but she covers my mouth with her gloved hand. 

“Shush! Do you want to die! There are Hearts right there,” she whispers into my ears, getting the both of us up. I bite at her gloved hand which is still over mine and she jumps back glaring at me. “The Hearts, what are those,” I ask her and she gives me a considerate look. “I think not! After all, you’re just human,” she decides and that remark cuts me more than it actually should. After all, I am just human and this isn’t even my world. 

“You have to tell me. If you don’t, I won’t know what to avoid. Plus maybe they can help me get back home,” I declare and she gives me another considering look, sucking in her bottom lip. She sighs. “I don’t know what you are doing here or how long you’re going to be here but your right. They probably can help you get home. Ugh, fine,” she concedes and I have to try hard to avoid squealing. 

“The Hearts are the Red Queen soldiers-,” she starts to speak before I interrupt her. “The Red Queen! She’s still alive,” I cry out and she gives me a wary look and nod. “She has to be over a thousand years old,” I say raking through my hair. She gives me a more firm nod. “1013 actually. The Kingdom celebrated her birthday last month,” she tells me curling her lip as we pass by the dead bunny I killed earlier. When did we make a U-turn?

“If The Hearts are her soldiers why were you avoiding them? Maybe they were investigating the scream from earlier,” I snap my fingers turning to her hopefully.

If we find the soldiers, we might find the Queen. She was the one to separate the worlds, she can definitely take me back home. Plus I kinda want to see an immortal being (at least I think she is, she is over a thousand years old). 

The girl (I need to find out her name) whispers that I almost barely hear her, “Or causing it.” I wonder what that is about. “What’s wrong,” I question hesitantly. “Mina, The Red Queen isn’t as benevolent as you think she is. She’s quite the opposite in fact,” she tells me before walking forward.  _ Opposite?  _ I catch up to her and ask her, “She’s bad?” We can hear the soldiers' voices as they are less than ten feet away from us. They were laughing. “She’s a monster. I’m sorry I have to go,” she whispers before trying to run away. I grabbed onto her arm, the part that wasn’t covered. 

“Ouch,” I mumble, taking my hand away quickly. It was turning all shades of blue and purple. The girl grabs my hand with her gloved hands in alarm and whispers something that might be Latin. Her eyes start glowing bright even behind her big shades. My hand turns back to normal. “ I am so so sorry. Please don’t grab me again,” she pleads and I nod. Her skin seems to be poisonous.

“Why are you leaving,” I ask and she sighs. “I’m sorry. Don’t trust the Hearts. Be careful, hope you get home safe,” she says avoiding my question. Why is every creature I meant so far, well shady and who likes to avoid questions? She puts her cape up, grabbing her arrows and begins to run in the opposite direction.

“What’s your name,” I yelled out before I could stop myself. The laughter behind me stops. She turns around and gives me a wide-eyed look. “Please,” I ask. “Tahira,” she calls back with a smile before jumping onto the tree and disappearing out of my sight. Tahira. Such a pretty name. I hear a noise from behind me. I turn around to see a man in uniform. A Heart Soldier. It’s time to face the music. 

  
  



	18. Akai 7

“How close are we,” I ask Rei. It feels like we have been for ages and seeing the same trees passing by has been kinda frustrating. It was getting dark and who knows if we were gonna have to sleep in the forest. We also passed by a dead bunny earlier and that was weird. Rei frowns.

“Almost there. She’s with the Heart Soldiers,” Rei answers and I nod. The Red Queen’s Soldiers. A shiver of excitement runs down my back. “Can they help us get back home,” I ask and Rei just shrugs. Ugh, I’m done with this. 

“Rei what is the problem now? Ignoring the fact that you  **lied** to me for so many years, you’re still not telling me something. Something big that could affect me while I’m here and damnit Rei I deserve to know. Aren’t I your best friend? Never mind, don’t tell me anything. It’s obviously just gonna be another lie again,” I tell him. 

The hurt and pain that has been building up since the truth came out has finally been unleashed. It hurts all over. Rei gives me wide, guilty eyes. “Akai, that’s not fair,” he whines. I glare at him. “Life’s not fair,” I tell him before walking off. I can hear voices now. Rei follows me and we don’t speak the rest of the way.

***

We entered a camping site. Doesn’t look any different from a human campsite except for the purple bonfire and weird looking horses? They have wings and the body of an eagle with feathers. The soldiers are standing around the bonfire, talking to Mina!

She turns to me and she is in shackles? She tries to speak but she’s gagged and I can’t hear. There are other creatures tied up next to her. I freeze in my step and they start to come after me when Rei jumps in front of me in wolf form. 

He bites down two soldiers, scares away three but one soldier hits him on the side with a spear. “No,” I cry out diving into the battle. I reach him and I hold him protectively to my chest. He’s bleeding pretty bad and I don’t know what to do. There’s a soldier in front of me and he raises his sword. I hold Rei closer and stare at my reflection in his eyes. I’m not afraid. I hear Mina shouting and he swings. I close my eyes. 

…

…

…

I open one eye. The soldier is frozen in mid air. I turn around to look at my surroundings and see that everything is frozen, Rei and Mina included. “You’re a strong one, Akai,” I hear a grateful voice say behind me.

I turned around to see a woman who doesn’t look older than 30, standing behind me. She has red hair, tied into a bun and blue eyes that are brightened by her many freckles that look like stars with a tattoo of a heart on her cheek. She’s wearing a black formal dress (choker too) that has a split on her right leg where I can see another tattoo of the moon. She’s beautiful and her grace fills the entire room. She gives me a bright smile before getting on her knees before me. 

“Do you know who I am,” she asks, her every tone sounding like a sound from the angels. It hits me like a thunderbolt. “You’re The Red Queen,” I cant keep the awe out of my voice. She clearly notices as she lets out a light chuckle. “Of course my precious Yuanfen,” she says and boops my nose. Yuanfen? “It’s just a nickname,” she confirms and I wonder what it means. 

“Can you help me, my friends are in trouble,” I cried out. “Don’t worry dear one, they are just fine,” she says and I breath out in relief. She touches my neck and it comes out bloody. How? The Red Queen frowns and explains, “ I almost didn’t get you out in time.” Yikes, that was a troubling thought. She does a hand wave and the cut goes away.

“Thank you,” I croak out and she gives me another bright smile and helps me up. “Can I go back home please your Majesty,” I ask shyly and she lets out a great big laugh. “Now, now none of that dear one. We are Yuanfen. Besides you are already home,” she says and motions around the room. 

I turn around to see that we are no longer in the other world frozen but actually in my bedroom! I turn back to the Red Queen to see her standing mere centimeters from me. She gives me a smirk. “Night Akai,” she whispers before blowing into my eyes and everything goes dark.

  
  



	19. Akai 8

It was a slow awakening as the Queen’s spell allowed me to wake up peacefully. I sat around og my bed for three seconds before rushing over to Mina’s room. I barge into her room to see her not shackled anymore but looking mighty confused. She runs over to me, giving me a hug. “I thought you were dead! Don’t ever do that again,” she hits my chest before subtly wiping her eyes.

She turns my neck around carefully looking for an injury. “What happened,” she asks once she has finished inspecting me. “The soldier. He… he was gonna stab you but then everything disappeared and we were here,” she explains. “I..I have to tell you and Rei. Come on,” I usher to her as I send a text to Rei and we rush downstairs. 

“Oh hey I didn’t even notice you kids popping in how was school,” Dad asks. He and Celie were on the floor coloring although from my perspective Celie’s drawing was so much better than Dad. Celie gives me a gummy smile and jumps up to give me a hug. “Wanna color with me Akai, yours are always so pretty,” she asks charmingly and wow I am so weak towards her. Mina hits my arms and cocks her head to the door reminding me of the present.

“I can’t right now Ceels but as soon as I come back I promise,” I tell her and she lets out a sad “ok.” I pick her up and twirl her around until she is full of giggles again. Gosh I love this child. “School was fine Dad but we have to go, sorry, love you,” Mina fast talks (a habit she does alot) and grabs my arm harshly, pulling me away. Celie pouts and sticks out her tongue at Mina but Mina doesn’t notice. The last thing I hear before walking out the door is Dad’s confused question and Celie’s grumpy ''teenagers' '.

***

“I thought you were too much of a badass to pace,” I quote Mina’s words from a couple of weeks ago back at her. She gives me a dirty glare but I just smile sweetly at her and she huffs and continues pacing. I don’t know why she’s so angry but right now I’m feeling on top of the world and like I couldn’t be bothered. Maybe that spell the Queen used to heal me had some special side effects? Whatever.

We are in the park waiting for Rei. Mina is nervous and I understand the feeling but I am the complete opposite. I am so excited which makes me wonder if Mina and I had switched personalities while we were over… whatever the fuck the supernatural world is called. I see Rei a couple of miles away and I call him over. He’s holding some kind of drink?

“What is that,” Mina asks him. He licks his lips nervously and then looks around the park. We picked a secluded place underneath a tree so there is nobody else around. “Papa made this for me a few years ago. I didn’t think I would ever have to use it but I guess I have to now,” he says handing over the bottle to me and taking out two cups from his bag. I get an ominous feeling in my gut.

“What is that Rei,” I ask him hesitantly. He gives me a sad look and looks around again, still no one. “Memory erasing potion,” he says quietly. “Memory erasing potion,” Mina and I say together her hissing and I sadly. “Do you have to? I thought you trusted us, we aren’t going to tell anyone,” I ask looking over to Mina and seeing her nod.

Rei gives me a sad look, he doesn’t want this. “I do trust you. Akai you’re my best friend and Mina is trustworthy I guess but this is something bigger than trust and way bigger than the three of us. This has been a secret kept for a thousand years and I can’t be breaking it now. I’m sorry but you can’t know,” he says staring straight at us confidently.  _ That’s not true,Yuanfen. _ The Red Queen? Hmm. 

“I don’t know about that Rei” I smirk at him. Mina gives me a confused look and Rei looks suspiciously at me. “What are you talking about Akai,” Rei asks. “The Red Queen! She’s the one who brought us out of that world, saving all of our lives and I have no doubt that if she didn’t want us to know,  _ we wouldn’t know _ ,” I say smugly and Mina snaps her fingers at me and crosses her arms smugly at Rei. Rei glowers at me but hides away the potion.  _ Good one Akai. _

__ “You may have been permitted to know but I’m not telling you anymore details,” Rei says stubbornly, crossing his arms. “What, why,” I cry out and Rei turns away from me. He promised he would, he can’t deny me the knowledge. “I don’t want to be involved. I’m  **human** , we all are  **_humans_ ** . Don’t go looking for something that you won’t like. I have to go, Mattie needs dinner,” he finishes and walks away, neither of us stopping him.

“He’s a prick but he’s right. It doesn’t involve us,” Mina says and I turn to her, feeling betrayed. I know we are humans but this can’t just be the end? Mina gives me a pathetic shrug before wiping her wet cheek. It’s beginning to rain. “Looks like it’s going to rain. I’m going home, you coming,” she asks and I shake my head. “I’m going to stay here for a little while.” “Okay, stay dry. Also Akai, I’m really sorry. I know how much you wanted this to work out,” Mina gives me a hug and walks off.

I sit down on a bench close by.  _ What a day.  _ The rain starts pounding down harder but I stay in my spot. Let it come. I feel someone sitting next to me and I hear their sobs. I let the stranger cry for a couple more moments before turning to face them. It was getting awkward just sitting there, hearing someone cry.

There was a girl sitting next to me, hiding her face in her hands as she cried. She had short red hair cut off under her ears and an old ratty t-shirt and sweats. She looks like she is my age but I never seen her a day before in my life. I touch her shoulder cautiously and she turns to me stopping her sobs momentarily. I wince. She had a huge bruise on the left side of her face and various cuts all over. 

“Are you ok,” I ask her, ignoring the weird urge to touch the bruise. “Yeah I’m ok, don’t worry about me,” she practically whispers, her voice going all soft and widening her blue eyes. She wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a shaky smile and a quiet “Thank you,” when I give her a napkin I had in my pocket. She blows her nose and that’s when I notice the tattoo of a spade she had on her cheek. “Nice tattoo,” I winked at her and she winks at me back, laughing. 

“Why are you out here in the rain,” I ask her after a couple minutes of silence. I wasn’t going to ask her why she was crying as that was way too personal and she was still a stranger to me. “I don’t have a home. Not anymore,” she admits softly. I don’t know how to answer that so instead I offer her my shoulder and she takes the offer. We sit in silence, the rain pouring heavily over us now.

“Everything is going to be ok,” I tell her cautiously but she gives me a big smile and a nod. “I know. My name is Portia,” she says, getting off my shoulder. Portia. That's unique. “My name is Akai,” I tell her. “That’s unique,” she comments back. She stands up. “Thank you so much but I have to go to my shelter now,” she says grabbing her coat which she took off before. “I can walk you home, if you don’t mind,” I offer to her. It was an ungentlemanly move to make her go to her shelter all by herself in this rain. She gives me another smile and grabs my hand pulling me up and not letting go. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Her grip is kinda tight but I let her hold on and we walk home.

***

I close my door as quietly as possible in order to not cause a scene. My parents will not be pleased that I stayed outside so long in the rain. After I had walked Portia to her shelter as she calls it, we made plans to meet up again soon as she was pretty cool and I hope we can become friends. There is talking in the living room which is strange as it is not time for dinner yet but I ignore it to go creep into my room. As I turn towards the steps I let out a huge gasp at who I see talking to Mina. “GRANDMA!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first ever story created.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Not beta-read because I have no friends.


End file.
